


Maybe...We Were Always Meant To Be...

by Wally_Birb



Series: How Did We End Up Like This: The Extensive Universe [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, I mean we're probably past canon divergence at this point, Series of Oneshots, Some happiness, Some sadness, not all end happily ever after
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7415362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wally_Birb/pseuds/Wally_Birb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different paths, same conclusion.</p><p>Different decisions that anyone could have made that would've changed things...for better or for worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If...Bruce Said 'Yes'

**Author's Note:**

> This little thing is gonna be a collection of shoulda-woulda-coulda stuff withing How Did We End Up Like This?
> 
> For this one: if Bruce realized that Felicity was asking him out on a date.

“Hey, Bruce?” Felicity murmured as she opened her ice cream and ate a spoonful. She figured, what the hell? She’d always been an overachiever anyway.

“Yes, Felicity?” Bruce mimicked her quiet volume.

“You wanna go out to dinner tomorrow night?” She asked, voice small.

Bruce smiled and started to accept before taking in the different meaning that the words might have. He wouldn’t have caught it if it weren’t for Felicity’s eyes--hope seeping through even as resignation threatened to hold it back.

“Are you asking me on a date?” He whispered, his brain short circuiting at the thought of it. All of his affections that he’d so forcefully held back flooded forwards.

“I mean, it- it doesn’t have to be,” Felicity backtracked, misinterpreting his silence. “I just- I thought- I mean-”

“Yes.” Bruce cut her off. She blinked up at him wordlessly and he allowed himself a minute to just take her in. 

“Yes?” Felicity echoed uncertainly.

“Yes.”

“Really?”

“You want to, right?” He double checked, smiling slightly as she nodded enthusiastically. “Then why are you trying to talk me out of it?”

“No, no, no, no.” Felicity assured him, placing her ice cream on her night stand. “No, I’m not- I mean- I just didn’t expect you to say yes.”

Bruce chuckled and shook his head. “Would it make you feel better if I said no?”

“Less shocked,” Felicity huffed out a laugh and smiled up at him. “Disappointed, but not surprised.”

Bruce furrowed his eyebrows. “You don’t think very highly of me, do you?”

“I don’t think you think very romantically of me,” She rolled her eyes and stepped closer to him, a small smile on her face.

“I try not to.” Bruce confessed.

“Well, I’m glad you failed and I’m glad that I was wrong.” Felicity rose an eyebrow at him. Bruce gave her that small, sweet smile that she had fallen in love with.

“Me too.” He whispered. Felicity smiled up at him lovingly before realizing what she was doing and looking away before Bruce saw her blush. Lord knows how much that man would tease her over that. She grabbed the ice cream and hurriedly closed it up. “Um, I’ll just- I’ll go put this up.”

“You only ate one bite.” Bruce pointed out in amusement as Felicity danced around him. She laughed and shook her head.

“I don’t need it anymore,” She smiled over her shoulder at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor little awkward puppies. They're so in love and so oblivious.
> 
> CREDIT FOR THE AWESOME ART GOES TO LADEMONESSA WHO I'M PRETTY SURE IS AN ANGEL ON EARTH


	2. If...Bruce Said Yes pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more of "if Bruce and Felicity got together at the end of season 1"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so CT may have asked for more of this, and I may or may not be a people pleaser
> 
> also: in this, Team Arrow believes that Bruce bankrolls vigilantes, they don't know that he's Batman

“So, one thing,” Felicity started as she, Oliver, and Digg all made their way back to the beach on Lian Yu after Diggle had convinced Oliver that his family needed him. Oliver tilted his head at her in a question. “Your family’s company: it was in freefall after the Undertaking. A group called Stellmoor International tried to takeover, but I convinced another investor to save it at least until you got back.”

Oliver’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, ignoring Digg’s amused expression. “You know someone with deep pockets?”

“Um...yes. He was sorta our ride here, actually.” Felicity pursed her lips together. “He said that you two had only met in passing, but I’ve been rather close with him since college. Just, promise me that when you meet him, you won’t go all ridiculous alpha male grr.”

“Who exactly is this guy?” Oliver asked, a small, exasperated smile playing on his lips.

“Felicity’s boyfriend,” Digg answered with his own shit eating grin.

“I-! You promised!” Felicity turned bright red. Diggle’s grin grew wider as she got more and more flustered. “We haven’t labeled it, Digg, god! You can’t just say something like that! And, frankly, you barely even know him! So, put that in your refrigerator and cool it!”

Looking between them, Oliver wondered on just what he’d missed out on that had changed their dynamic from good friends to practically siblings. 

“Put that in my refrigerator and cool it? You’re spending too much time with your boyfriend’s kids.” Diggle teased more. Oliver watched them in amusement as they broke free from the trees and reached the beach, where they made their way towards the plane.

“John Diggle--”

“Oooh, you got full name’d!” A sixteen year old leaning against a small plane wriggled his eyebrows at Dick with a shit eating grin on his face. “The last time I got full name’d, I almost shit my pants. The Mighty Mouse has the roar of a lion.”

“Dick, language.” An older man that Oliver recognized as Bruce Wayne tiredly corrected the teen.

“Bruce, I do what I want.” Dick shot back before looking Oliver up and down. “Really? This is the Hood? He’s a little...blonder than I thought he’d be.”

“What, so every vigilante ever has to have black hair or dark brown hair?” Diggle asked as Oliver stared at the group in shock.

“It adds to the aesthetic.” Dick claimed and held out his hand to Oliver. “Hi, I’m Richard Grayson, AKA Nightwing. I’ve been keeping your city on the straight and narrow while you’ve been playing Tarzan. And I did it without murdering anyone!”

“Excuse me?” Oliver narrowed his eyes at the kid.

“Oh great,” Felicity rolled her eyes as she elbowed Oliver. “You promised no grr face.”

“Technically, Bruce promised.” Dick pointed out before blinking at her in the silence. “Right, you were talking to tall, blonde, and broody, not tall, dark, and broody.”

“So what are we?” Digg asked.

“Well, I’m tall, pale, and funny and you’re tall, dark, and sarcastic.” Dick shrugged, dropping Oliver’s hand to put his in his pockets. “Wanna know what Felicity is?”

“Dick.” Bruce stopped him before he went too far. He held out his hand to Oliver as well. “Bruce Wayne, I bankroll Dick’s operation.”

“Oliver Queen, but I’m sure you know that.” Oliver gave him a scathing look. “I’m guessing you’re the one who saved my father’s company.”

“You’re welcome.” The corner of Bruce’s mouth quirked upwards in a crooked smirk.

“Oh boy, this is gonna be fun.” Dick grinned at the obvious animosity between the two. “Jason’s gonna be pissed that he missed this.”

*

“I quit,” Felicity growled as Bruce, Digg, and Oliver walked out of the elevator together, a smirk on Bruce’s face.

“Told you.” Bruce reminded Oliver as they moved towards Oliver’s new office. The blond shot Bruce a dirty look before turning to Felicity.

“You’re not quitting.” Oliver ignored Bruce.

“Oh, yes, I am. Not my old job, in the IT department, but my new job, as your executive assistant, which you think I’m going to accept,” Felicity placed her fingers on Oliver’s chest to stop him, “Your thinking could _not_ be more wrong in this matter.” 

“I need a Girl Wednesday!” Oliver blurted out, making Bruce and Digg look at each other with smug looks.

“It’s _Friday_ and the answer is _no_!” Felicity swiped her hands over her chest in a negative gesture. Oliver clenched his jaw and looked to the side--no to his left, of course, because he didn’t need to look to know what Bruce and Digg were expressing.

“This computer has been upgraded,” He pointed to the computer on the desk and gave Felicity a pleading look. “Far more processing power than your typical secretary.”

“Oh, and how did you manage that, because you can barely figure out your phone camera! I’ll be sure to give Dick or Lucius my thanks!” Felicity shouted as Oliver rolled his eyes and walked into his office. She clenched her fists and followed after him. “Did you know I went to MIT?” Oliver took a deep breath and stopped so that he could turn and face her once more.

“Guess what I majored in! Hint: _not_ the secretarial arts!” 

“Felicity!” Oliver cut her off, and shot Bruce a glare when the other man chuckled. “We have to have secret identities now. It’s easier with your boyfriend in the know, but if I have to be Oliver Queen, CEO, then I can’t very well be traveling down 18 floors every time we need to discuss how we spend our nights!”

“And I love spending the night with you guys.” Felicity winced at her wording. “3, 2, 1...I worked very hard to get where I am,” looking back towards Oliver, she found him walking away from her, so she followed. “And it wasn’t so that I could fetch you coffee!”

“Well, it could be worse,” Diggle interrupted as Oliver sat behind his desk. “My secret identity was his black driver.” Felicity and Bruce both raised their eyebrows at Oliver as he held up a finger towards Digg.

“Right now--”

“No!” Felicity interrupted Oliver, surprising both him and Diggle. “Right now, you need to get it through your thick skull that my life is not your toy! My career is my own and if you can’t fucking respect that, I will walk!”

Bruce smiled at Felicity’s angered expression. “Told you.”

“You know how he was able to call this?” Felicity’s tone switched from Loud Voice to a dangerously quiet and toxically sweet voice. “Because Bruce was fucking there. He knows how hard I worked, weekends and nights that I gave up so that I could be the best at what I do. I wouldn’t sacrifice that for anyone, Oliver.”

Oliver looked up at her, then towards Bruce who was giving him the expression that Oliver had seen since he’d suggested the change in Felicity’s job.

“Okay,” He conceded. “I need you to figure out how the hijackers are getting a line for the goods earmarked for Glades Memorial. While you’re at it, you should look to see when you two are free. All five of us could go to Table Salt together.”

“Five?” Felicity raised her eyebrows at him.

“You, Bruce, Digg, Carly and I.”

Felicity and Bruce both turned to look at Digg questioningly.

*

Bruce split his time between Gotham and Starling since he’d saved Queen Consolidated and gotten himself knee deep into whatever was going on with Stellmoor and Queen. Since the death of Jason, he’d started spending even more time in Starling. Time spent in Felicity’s apartment, either on her couch watching movies that were older than the both of them combined, or in her kitchen as the two of them tried helplessly to cook anything, or in her bed losing himself in her soft curves.

It was almost one of those such nights except for one small detail that left Bruce pacing around Felicity’s living room.

She hadn’t come home.

He didn’t jump when his phone rang in his hand, but it was a near thing--vigilante training beware. He flicked his thumb over the screen of his phone and answered the call. “Felicity?”

”Bruce, I- Sorry for not calling earlier--”

“What happened? Are you okay?” Bruce balled his hand into a tight fist.

“Yeah, I may have gotten a tad bit kidnapped,” Felicity’s voice wavered slightly and the clinical detachment she’d nearly perfected couldn’t cover it.

“Where are you?” He asked, already shrugging on his coat and grabbing his keys. 

Felicity sniffled and chuckled slightly. “I’m uh, I’m at work.”

“Do you need me to stay on the line?” Bruce asked in a gentle voice as he ducked into his car.

“Please.”

Bruce tightened his grip on the steering wheel at the quiet plea. “Who did this? The Count?”

“Yes.” She took a deep breath and Bruce could practically see her trying to school her expression. ”You don’t have to worry, though. The Arrow took care of him.”

“Is he on his way to jail or a morgue?”

“A morgue.” Felicity whispered. “He’s...he’s dead.”

_Good._

“Are you injured?” Bruce switched topics.

“No, Detective Lance says I’m in shock, though. I won’t stop shaking.” Felicity huffed out a laugh. “He told me to call someone to come pick me up and I called you without thinking about it. I thought you’d be in Gotham this week.”

“That was the plan, but I wanted to…” Bruce trailed off and shook his head slightly. “I’m glad I didn’t stick to the plan. No matter where I am, though, you can always call me, Felicity.”

“Why would I call you ‘Felicity’ when I could call you ‘Bruce’?”

“You don’t have to make light of this for me. You don’t have to be funny,” Bruce promised her quietly.

“I know, Bruce, I’m just...shaken up. I just always feel better after I, you know, talk to you. You...you relax me.” She admitted quietly.

“I know,” His voice dropped to a whisper. “And I’m almost there, I promise.”

Felicity was quiet for a beat before hesitantly continuing. “I’m glad you’re here. I’m glad that...that I don’t have to deal with this alone. Digg was infected by the flu shots and Oliver is dealing with his mom’s trial. Even if they could be here and even if we weren’t together, you’re my best friend.”

“And you’re mine.” Bruce told her seriously. “You’ve been important to me since day one.”

“Ah, I think I see you coming up on the crowd.” Felicity discreetly wiped a stray tear from her cheek and waved at him as he climbed out of his car. At his answering wave, she hung up her phone and walked over to Officer Lance, who was staring down Bruce as he tried to get past the police blockers. “Detective? This is my boyfriend, he’s here to take me home, if that’s okay.”

Bruce watched as the gruff cop melted slightly in the fall of a tiny blonde with a bright orange blanket wrapped around her shoulders. The man smiled down at her kindly. “It’s ‘officer’ now, sweetheart. Listen, I’ve already got your statement, so there shouldn’t be anything else, but if it comes up, I’ll make sure I’m the one to go after you.”

“Sounds good,” Felicity smiled up at him shakily. “And you’ll always be ‘detective’ to me.”

“Take care of yourself,” He instructed her before rolling his eyes and turning to Bruce. “Like she’d listen to me. You take care of her, you understand me? You’ve got yourself a great girl here. It’s too bad she has such a penchant for getting into trouble.”

“I have more grey hairs from her than any of my kids.” Bruce teased Felicity good naturedly.

“You have kids?” Quentin raised his eyebrows at Bruce.

“Adopted,” Felicity cut in as she balled up the shock blanket to throw at an unsuspecting EMT a few yards away from them. She ducked under the police tape and leaned into Bruce’s warm side. “He looks all edgy and tough, but he’s really just collects every sob story he meets. Reminds me of someone else, in that way.”

Lance rolled his eyes at her again before giving her an affectionate smile. “Get her home safe. She deserves some goddamn rest.”

“She’ll get it even if I have to go toe to toe with the Arrow myself.” Bruce promised the older man and wrapped his arm around Felicity’s shoulders to usher her back to the car. As they got to his car, Felicity gently tugged on Bruce’s sleeve to get him to stop. They both looked at each other for a beat.

Neither could tell who moved first, but the next thing they knew, Felicity’s arms were wrapped tightly around Bruce’s neck and Bruce’s were wrapped around her waist in kind. He moved his hand up her back, trapping the ends of her ponytail as he reassured himself that she was _here_ , that she was safe and sound and solid. She was shaking like a leaf in the wind, but he was solid and sturdy and honestly, she had never loved him more than in that moment.

“I’m okay,” She whispered to him as he nodded and squeezed her briefly.

“You’re okay.”

*

“Come to Gotham with me.” Bruce whispered against Felicity’s hair as they both laid together on her bed--which was honestly far too small for both Felicity and Bruce, who’s over six feet tall with a frankly ridiculous amount of muscle, but they make it work.

Felicity rolled over to face him better, her hair fanning out between them on her pillow. “Are you asking what I think you’re asking?”

“No, I’m begging,” Bruce kept his voice low and gently reached out to trace his fingers over Felicity’s bare shoulder and arm, pulling the blanket over her skin when he came into contact with goosebumps.

“I...I want to.” She admitted, speaking softly to match his tone. “But I have to wait until everything’s finished here. I have to wait until Team Arrow doesn’t need me anymore.”

“What if I need you more?” He asked pulling her closer.

Felicity nuzzled against Bruce’s neck and let out a sigh. “Bruce...please don’t make me choose. Don’t make me decide between helping Oliver and loving you because no matter what, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.”

Bruce pressed a kiss to Felicity’s forehead. “I won’t. Just think about it. You can give the team support from anywhere. But, after everything calms down, I want you as close as possible.”

“Too bad the Batman can’t relocate.” Felicity hummed. “We’ll talk about this again once everything is over and I wasn’t recently kidnapped.”

Bruce wrapped his arms around Felicity’s waist and rolled onto his back, pulling her to lay on his chest. “I really wish that you’d stop being so cavalier about that. I almost had a heart attack worrying about you.”

“Well, that very well could be a side effect of aging. You are getting pretty up there--” Felicity’s grin widened as she began to tease him. Bruce chuckled and flipped Felicity over onto her back so that he could hover above her.

“I’m not old.” He narrowed his eyes at her. “I’m only 34.”

“And you’re dating someone who’s 25, that’s a whole nine years younger than you.” Felicity raised her eyebrows.

“Not quite, because you’re not 25 until next month.” Bruce corrected her. Felicity laughed.

“That’s makes me ten years younger than you! I was rounding up in your favor!”

*

“Bruce the moose!” Felicity cooed affectionately in his ear the minute he answered her call. “He’s my moose, Sara, it’s fine.”

“Did Sara get you drunk?” Bruce asked, a small smile on his face even as he tensed slightly at the idea of his girlfriend (god, he hated that word) drunk in another city. 

“No, shhh!” Felicity shushed him before giggling. “Could you ‘magine if I sh’d the Bat?”

Bruce felt the corners of his mouth tick up in an amused grin. “It would definitely be something.”

 _“I don’t know, Digg! She keeps saying that she’s talking to a moose!”_ An exasperated voice carried from Felicity’s side of the call.

 _“Ah, she probably called Bruce. Don’t worry. Unless she gets too honest, then we’ll all just pretend it never happened.”_ That voice, Bruce could recognize as Diggle’s. Bruce felt himself relax a bit, knowing that the brotherly man was with Felicity, even if she wasn’t in her right mind.

 _“Bruce Wayne? Ollie’s partner who he goes all growly at? Who bankrolls Dick’s operation?”_ Sara asked Digg.

_“Oh yeah, I forgot that you two missed each other. Bruce and Felicity are dating. Have been since the Undertaking.”_

_“Damn. No wonder Ollie’s so jealous of Bruce. All that company, no vigilante worries, and he’s even got the girl.”_

“Bruce!” Felicity yelled happily.

“Yes, Felicity?” Bruce answered.

“I got shot!” She cooed, making the blood in Bruce’s veins run ice cold.

“You what?” He growled out.

“‘M a hero, Moose! I got- Sara almost got shot but I pushed her,” Felicity explained, tripping over her own words. Bruce rubbed his fingers over his eyes and scraped his hand over his face as he tried to get a hold on his fear and angry. “Now- now I got a scar, but my shoulder kinda hurts.”

“Are you in a hospital?” Bruce ground out.

Felicity let out a giggle snort. “‘Course not! Sara and Oliver and Digg don’t go to the hospital!”

“I’m not dating Sara, Oliver, or Diggle.” He tiredly pointed out. “And dating you, apparently, means worrying.”

Felicity was quiet for a bit, before speaking up again in a chastised voice. “I just wanted to save my friend.”

“I know, Felicity, I know.” Bruce assured her, suddenly feeling like shit. “And I’m proud of you, but I’d feel more at ease being proud of you when we’re in the same town.”

Felicity smiled goofily and leaned forward on her desk. “I love you.”

Bruce froze before a smile slowly grew on his face. “I love you, too.”

_“Why are all the pretty ones straight and taken?”_


	3. If...Felicity Never Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is about if Felicity had never left Star after her break up with Oliver--much of the plot is from episodes "Genesis" and "Monument Point"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: much angst ahead

The morning after Laurel’s funeral, Felicity had seen the message that Bruce had left in her voicemail. She didn’t listen to it, just skipped through to make that annoying icon disappear from the top of her phone screen. She rolled over in her bed in her old apartment--she couldn’t bring herself to stay in the new one that she’d shared with Oliver, not after everything that had happened--and screwed her eyes shut to stop the tears that had threatened to defy her.

 _First fight the war,_ she coached herself, _then mourn the dead._

It had been her motto since that night at 11:59 when they’d called it. That night of the prison escape. The night Damien Darhk regained his powers through the blood of one of their own.

If she’d been there...if she hadn’t let her break up with Oliver control her…

If she’d been stronger…

Felicity swallowed thickly and opened her eyes before the darkness behind them could overwhelm her. Her eyes caught on the sticky note that Bruce had left for her after the siege.

_Call me if you need anything_

She hadn’t called him since he visited her in the hospital. He hadn’t exactly tried to call her either. Before, that is, who Laurel _really_ was hit the news around the nation. 

She almost ran to him the moment she’d been able to walk, almost cried to him the moment she told Oliver she couldn’t handle that anymore. Almost, but not quite. Her shame kept her feet firmly rooted in Star City--her shame and about a million excuses that cropped up every single second since.

To be fair, it wasn’t limited to just Bruce. Felicity hadn’t called any of her friends since the shooting that put her in a wheelchair, even after she’d started walking again. When she was in the chair, she didn’t want them to see her weakness. When she’d started walking again, she didn’t want this life anymore. She didn’t want to do this.

This being the cycle of loss and anger and fear and grief that gave way to hope and the feeling of being unstoppable before another one of your friends--your family--dies and it starts all over again. She didn’t want to be a vigilante anymore. She was done with masks and magic and powers and good and evil. She was done with super suits and secret lairs and being bait and hoping to any God that’s out there that tonight won’t be the night her friends die.

That tonight won’t be the night _she_ dies.

That life had cost Oliver nearly everything. She didn’t want to follow in his footsteps. The fact that it was so painful to be around him, that she was so conflicted and compromised, that only added fuel to an already burning fire.

So she turned her back on her friends who needed her.

And Laurel died.

Deep down, she guessed that she knew she wouldn’t ever really leave the life. She knew she couldn’t. She just didn’t want to get drawn back in like this. It was like finding out about Oliver all over again: she’d had a bad experience with someone who thought she could be a hero, she’d resisted being a hero but got caught up in hero things, so she was recruited by the hero to save (or, this time, avenge) someone that she cared for.

Only this time, Felicity promised herself, once her mission was done, so was she.

Done with the vigilantes, done with Star, done with Oliver, done with Palmer Tech.

She was done.

But before she could leave, she had a war to win and a bug to squash. A selfish little part of her wanted to see Bruce before she ran away, as well. She wanted him to see the person she became because he believed in her--to remember that side of her after she’d given up on it.

She grabbed her phone and dialed her voicemail--she wasn’t just going to call Bruce and ask if her could spare a couple of days without at least listening to whatever message he’d left her.

_”I heard about Laurel and Darhk. I know that if you don’t ask for my help, you can probably handle this on your own, but Wayne Enterprises is scheduled to meet with Palmer Tech regarding whether or not we can help fund the biochip. If you need me, that’s where I’ll be._

There was a pause, and Felicity almost went to delete the message, but a small intake of air caught her attention.

_”We haven’t...talked in awhile. I may have been...too persistent in the hospital. I know you don’t owe me anything, but...please let me know if you’re okay.”_

Well, shit.

Felicity wiped the tears from her cheeks and did a quick search on her tablet--making sure that Bruce was in his penthouse in Star--before getting up to get dressed. She texted her assistant to make sure he got her a sit-down with Mr. Wayne before lunch. She put in eyedrops to reduce the puffiness and redness that were a result of crying and extra concealer on underneath her eyes to hide the dark circles from the world.

Straightening her coat, she looked around her apartment and vaguely remembered words she’d somehow kept to herself on the night of Sara’s death:

_Her small apartment--so bright and colorful and irritating. How could anything still be bright if Sara was dead?_

It seemed she would always be forced to mourn the Lance sisters in an inappropriate setting.

*

It was 11:59 in the afternoon and it took all of Felicity’s self control to _not_ punch the clock on her desk.

She froze for a minute, staring at the number as agony ate at the back of her mind.

_Fight the war, then mourn the dead._

_Fight the war, then mourn the dead._

_Fight the war, then mourn the dead._

Felicity shook her head, pulling herself together. She picked up her office phone and quietly asked her assistant if he’d secured the meeting with Mr. Wayne, to which she was assured that Mr. Wayne should be here any minute. She was about to hang up when she’d heard the words that she’d been dreading from him.

“Miss Smoak...I know it’s not my place to ask, but Laurel Lance...she was your friend, right? Are you okay?” Xander asked hesitantly. Felicity looked up at him through the glass walls, giving him a smile that felt more like a grimace.

“Send him in when he gets here, please. Afterward, you can take an early lunch.” She requested politely--making him well aware that she was asking to be alone with the other CEO--before hanging up the phone and propping her elbows onto her desk. She covered her face with her hands and took a ragged breath in.

_Fight the war, then mourn the dead._

Without meaning to, her mind drifted to that night. She remembered getting the call from Thea about Laurel’s condition. She rushed to the hospital and was looking for a parking space before realizing that she should’ve called Captain Lance before she’d made any moves. 

She still felt guilty about that--maybe if she’d thought before acting like an impulsive idiot, she could’ve allowed Quentin some time with his daughter before he’d lost her.

She remembered the way Laurel had smiled at them when she saw them. She remembered the shared “I love you”s. She remembered ushering Thea out and gripping the younger girl’s hand for support but not knowing who exactly was supporting who. She remembered the doctors rushing in.

Her mind was designed to run on numbers; math was her bitch and dates were easy to remember, binary code was as natural to her as English and she could run statistics and variables in her mind like it was a calculator. So when her mind was given a number to associate with that night…

It.

Just.

Didn’t.

Stop.

She looked up when she heard her door open and purposeful footfalls echo inside her office as Bruce stepped towards her. She could tell his confidence was feigned, knew that he was unsure as to what state she may be in and how to handle her. 

“Bruce.” Felicity breathed out as she looked up at him, her mask of indifference fading away at the concerned expression on his face.

“Felicity,” The corner of his mouth ticked upward in a sad parody of a smile. Without any further introductions, Felicity stood and ran across her office to meet him in the middle, throwing her arms around his waist and holding onto him desperately as sobs overtook her body. Bruce buried his nose and held her as tightly as she held him.

The the first time in what felt like years, Felicity felt the tension leave her shoulders.

*

Their sit-down turned into a lunch, which turned into a long lunch, which turned into leaving work early. Bruce had adamantly refused her apologies and simply asked her to lay out the situation for him.

So she did.

“And then Andy...he…” Felicity let out a long breath and looked up at her best friend. “Andy found the piece and handed it over to Darhk. With the statue complete, Darhk had all the power he needed to...to…”

“Hey,” Bruce reached across the booth at Big Belly Burger--where they’d gone for lunch and then stayed for nearly four hours so far--to grab her smaller, ringless hand. They stared at each other for a beat before Felicity nodded in thanks. “So, has Darhk made any moves since he broke out?”

“Well, his wife, Señora Diablo, also known as the mayor, tried to launch a smear campaign against the Black Canary, but she...didn’t get too far with that.”

“Yes, I heard. The Black Canary’s identity was released to the general public. How touching. Also a huge security risk.” Bruce pursed his lips in annoyance. Felicity hummed noncommittally.

“Oliver’s trying to get into contact with Constantine to stop Darhk’s magic,” Felicity informed Bruce.

“So you’re getting back in?” He asked, his eyebrows twitching upwards as the only outward sign of his surprise.

Felicity fiddled with the straw in her tea a bit before leveling a serious look at Bruce. “Laurel was my friend. I loved her. We may not have been very close, but she was special to me. I trusted her with my life...and she trusted me with hers. I know it might not have made any difference, but that night...I wasn’t there for her when she needed someone. I will take down Darhk for her. Any son of a bitch who would use a death to try to control someone should get back exactly what they dish out.”

Bruce hesitated before nodding in understanding. “Felicity, you know you can’t kill Damien Darhk.”

“Doesn’t mean he deserves to live.” She clenched her hand around Bruce’s before tugging it away.

“Neither of us have the right to make that call,” Bruce argued softly, leaning forward to gently pull at her fingers until they uncurled from her fist. “I’ve known you for a long time. I know that you hide your anger behind a mask almost as much as anyone else in our lives. I know that you’re angry with the world right now--”

“Don’t handle me, Bruce.” Felicity hissed. “The anger keeps the grief away and I can’t afford to grieve while that _bastard_ is getting his way!”

Bruce looked at her in surprise that morphed into empathy. “I know that it feels that way right now, but you can’t let that anger control you.”

“Why the hell not?”

“Because you won’t like the person you become if it does.” He squeezed Felicity’s hand, a feeling of deja vu from the night that Sara Lance had died wash over him as he stood from the booth. “I’m assuming the new lair is under Oliver’s campaign office?”

“Uh...yeah.” Felicity blinked widely at the sudden change in subject. She followed behind Bruce after he motioned her to. “Wait, why do you need to know?”

“Because I’m helping you. You’re one teammate down and I have a word or two that I’d like to shared with any man who makes you shake with rage.” Bruce frowned dangerously as he led her to his sleek sports car.

“You should meet my dad.” Felicity joked flatly.

*

“Is there a reason he’s here?” Oliver hissed from his place next to Digg as the elevator opened to show Felicity and Bruce. Felicity rolled her eyes at the way he tensed for a fight. Before Felicity or Bruce could answer, however, Digg smirked and decided that now was the time to try and get back to normal.

Normal being teasing the fuck out of Oliver while embarrassing Felicity.

“I called him. I know it’s crappy timing but we still haven’t kicked your ass for breaking our girl’s heart.” Diggle spoke lightly as he loaded his gun and gave Oliver a shit eating grin.

“I’m going to max out all of your credit cards.” Felicity frowned at him, unamused. Digg huffed out a quiet laugh--quieter now--and shook his head before raising a questioning eyebrow at Bruce.

“Why are you here, man?”

“You need help.” Bruce shrugged, a small frown on his face as Felicity crossed over to her computers. He took in their set up, not too different from his own. “I see you remember the Batcave well.”

“What?” Digg asked, giving Felicity a weird look.

“Ah, well...certain...design elements may have been...inspired by Bruce’s operation.” Felicity blushed and typed something while steadfastly not looking at anyone.

“No, I figured that happened. What I’m asking about is the term ‘Batcave’,” Digg raised a single eyebrow.

Felicity snorted and leaned back in her chair. “The big bad Batman likes to milk the whole ‘creature of the night’ thing. Never let anyone realize that he takes more sugar in his coffee than I do.”

Digg snorted as Bruce looked over at Felicity, “You take more creamer than anyone I know.”

“Not so much anymore. I switched to mostly black, like my soul.” Felicity tapped her fingernails on her desk. “I also tend to either double or triple brew it now. I need coffee as strong as my exhaustion these-a-days.”

Oliver shot her a concerned look before turning back to Bruce. “We don’t need another fighter, we need a magician. If you can’t find a way to combat Darhk’s magical abilities, you’re just another person for him to use against us.”

“Lucky for you,” Bruce started as he perched on the edge of Felicity’s desk, the blonde unconsciously pushing her arm against his leg reassuringly. “I know a magician or two.”

Felicity hummed and looked up at Bruce. “Zatanna or Fate. Those are the only two I trust.”

“Zatanna trusts you, too. Last time I asked for her help, she spent the entire time whining that you weren’t around the cave.” Bruce smirked lightly down at her. “She’s also jealous that she’s not a part of Vigilante Girl’s--”

“Dude, we are not supposed to know about that,” Diggle cut Bruce off.

“Who is this Zatanna?” Oliver asked, shifting on his feet irritably.

Felicity turned in her chair to face him. “Zatanna Zatara. Comes from a family of magicians in good ol’ Gotham. I met her when I was helping Bruce with some upgrades to his system. And before you say anything, the reason I haven’t brought her in yet is because I have no clue how to get a hold of her.”

“You could have asked.” Bruce muttered.

“We’ve been over this.” Felicity looked up at Bruce as the two of them seemed to have a brief silent conversation.

“I trust her,” Bruce looked over at Oliver. “And I don’t trust easily.”

Oliver nodded once before looking between the two of them. “So why are you here, Bruce?”

“To help.” Bruce stared at Oliver coldly. “I have invested interest in what happens to Star City at this point. I’m not going to let anything get in the way of making sure that the people I care about are safe.”

Felicity reached over and squeezed Bruce’s arm reassuringly. “And we appreciate it. At this point, we could use all the help we can get.”

Bruce smiled down at her before addressing the entire team. “I’ll go back to Gotham to meet with Zatanna over the weekend. Queen, I expect you and Felicity are coming as well?”

Oliver and Felicity both nodded. Oliver turned to Digg. “You and Thea should take the weekend. Have a break.”

“Digg?” Felicity reached out and grabbed his arm as he started to walk away from the group. “I’ll call you later, okay?”

Digg gave her a wan smile and leaned forward to kiss the top of her head. “Have fun with the Testosterone Team.”

*

“Felicity!” Zatanna cried in delight and launched herself at the blonde before taking two steps back and giving her a heartbroken look. “Why the hell was I not invited to VGN?”

Felicity chuckled and gave smiled weakly up at the magician. They’d been lucky to catch her after her show, which meant that she was currently wearing a fluffy pink robe over her costume. “Z, it’s nothing personal, I just had no way of contacting you.”

“Why didn’t you just ask him?” Zatanna flapped her hand in Bruce’s direction. “I mean, you keep him around for _some_ reason, at least let him be helpful every now and then.”

“Is this necessary?” Oliver looked over at Bruce, unamused by the two women who seemed uninteresting in getting to the issue at hand. Zatanna glared at him over Felicity’s head.

“What, no foreplay? No wonder she left your ass.” The magician rolled her eyes.

“Not cool, Z,” Felicity chastised her, a slight blush on her cheek.

Bruce smiled to himself as they let the conversation turn to the reason they came here. His plan was working. It seemed that Zatanna was more than happy to teasingly pull Felicity out of the grief she’d surrounded herself in. He knew it was only a temporary fix, but he was honestly just glad to see Felicity smiling again--even just for a second.

That second, however, seemed to be cut off too quickly when Digg called.

*

_“I’ve faced a lord of chaos,” Zatanna grinned wickedly at Darhk as he tried once more, in vain, to use his magic against her. “And you think you’re some big bad? Please, you’re a warm up.”_

*

“You know,” Bruce started as he drove Team Arrow’s van down a dirt road to a cabin where Felicity’s father was housed--where Darhk’s henchmen were currently heading to collect his head. “When you said that I should meet your dad, I thought you were kidding.”

“I did, too. Turn right up here,” Felicity directed him. “I honestly never wanted to see him again after throwing his ass in jail.”

Bruce glanced over at her in concern. “What’s going on with you?”

“Is that why you cam on this ride instead of going with Z to check out more possible Nexus chambers?” Felicity raised an eyebrow at him. “What’s going on is that the world is ending, my friend is dead, and a superpowered madman is hunting my deadbeat father.”

“So it’s Wednesday,” Bruce deadpanned. “You’ve been under this kind of stress before, but I’m concerned because you’re growing more aggressive and--”

“There he is,” Felicity cut him off as a tall, skinny man came into view on the dirt road. Bruce stopped and watched the man look between them in surprise. Felicity leaned out her window and narrowed her eyes at him. “Don’t just stand there, get in!”

*

“Mr. Dennis,” Bruce flashed him his playboy smile as Felicity glared at him like he was the devil. “I’m afraid that if Ms. Smoak isn’t spearheading this project, Wayne Enterprises will have to pull its support. Ms. Smoak is a dear friend and I’m mainly putting my trust in her, not in Palmer Tech. Because I know that when Felicity sees a way to make the world a better place, she won’t distracted by how many zeroes she can put at the end of a price tag.” 

Mr. Dennis looked between the two CEOs standing in front of him and clenched his jaw, “Well, I am sure that the board would wish to renew its stance on Ms. Smoak’s employment with this new...information. Mr. Wayne, may I ask why exactly you’re not willing to work with us ourselves?”

“It’s simple, Mr. Dennis,” Bruce adopted a condescending tone. “I trust Felicity. I don’t trust you. And even if you fired her, you would be facing one tough legal challenge because I’ve read through the paperwork on the stimulant--Felicity has been explaining it to me over the past couple of days, hence why she’s been absent--and the agreement to use Curtis Holt’s patented technology was made solely with Ms. Smoak. The contract, in fact, stipulates that Ms. Smoak must have the final say in all matters involved with the stimulant.

“Now, you could renegotiate, but I happen to know that Curtis Holt is more loyal to Ms. Smoak than the name on the building. And if you happen to let go of either, I’ll be more than willing to employ them both. You see, no matter how this goes down, that biostimulant will be made available to the public. You and the board get to decide whether or not Palmer Tech earns a better reputation from it.”

Felicity smiled up at Bruce, impressed, before turning to Mr. Dennis. “I’m sure the board has much to discuss, but there is a matter of great importance that has myself and Mr. Wayne pressed for time, so if you will just let us grab something, we’ll be on our way and the board can schedule a meeting regard my employment and the production of the biostimulant at our earliest convenience. I’d recommend clearing it with Xander first, though, because blindsiding me with a meeting will no longer be an option.”

*

“You’re my favorite.” Felicity grinned up at Bruce as they exited the building. “Look at you, I had no idea that you even read all of the paperwork involving the stimulant! I thought for sure that you would’ve made Lucius do it and then read a synopsis.”

“I may have done just that, but Lucius was very clear about how your involvement was necessary. He says that it was a smart move on your part, by the way.” Bruce smirked down at her.

“It wasn’t on me,” Felicity admitted. “It was Curtis’ idea. He wanted to make sure that the stimulant was handled by someone he trusted.”

“Curtis and I seem to have something in common.” Bruce squeezed Felicity’s shoulder, and Felicity smiled more freely than he’d seen since he arrived in Star.

*

“I’ll take care of him,” Oliver spoke to the group with his voice disguised and Bruce and Zatanna both had to work to keep from rolling their eyes. Zatanna looked between Bruce and Digg, who was following Felicity over to do whatever the hell she was up to.

“I’ll stay with Spartan and Overwatch, you stay with GA and Father of the Year.” Zatanna told Bruce before turning on her heals and following Diggle.

“I get the feeling that you guys don’t like me,” Noah joked weakly as he worked. 

“Get to work,” Oliver addressed the entire group.

Noah started unpacking his equipment and looked over both of his shoulders at the Green Arrow and Batman. “Nice to meet you,” He started, reminding Bruce vaguely of Felicity’s nervous babbling. “My daughter certainly has some very impressive friends.”

“How long is this gonna take?” Oliver asked gruffly. 

“Ideally, less than it takes Mr. Darhk to nuke the world.” Kuttler responded, causing both vigilantes to glare at him. “I’m not the man my daughter thinks, you know.”

 _Don’t encourage him, don’t encourage him,_ Bruce thought to himself, hoping the expression on his face would get the idea across to Queen. Apparently, Oliver was even thicker than Bruce had thought.

“Don’t tell me, tell her.”

“I’ve tried. I’ve tried explaining that...there are two sides to me,” Noah turned to look at Oliver. “The father and the hacker. She sees only the criminal.” Bruce took a deep breath through his nose and let it out slowly. IT wouldn’t do any of them any good for him to get involved with this, he reminded himself. “I mention this because you two strike me as men with experience leading a dual life. Any insights you’d care to share?”

“Yeah--” Oliver started before Bruce interrupted.

“Trying to keep her out of your life will only make you lose her.” Bruce addressed Noah, but his eyes were fixed on Queen. “She needs honesty and she needs people to be open with her. She will only respond if you give her all of you--not just the convenient parts.”

Noah looked between the two before settling on Green Arrow, who looked almost...guilty? It was hard to tell from under the mask and hood. “Sounds like someone’s speaking from experience.”

There was a loud beeping sound that effectively cut off the moment. “What was that?” Oliver asked as he took a step forward.

“Felicity’s taken the subnote offline and we’ve developed,” Noah answered, “a new problem.”

*

“Three minutes until Rubicon launches the nukes,” Felicity reminded her father weakly. “We don’t have that much time.”

 _“Overwatch, Omar is headed inside.”_ Oliver warned her. _“Batman’s right behind him.”_

Felicity looked up to find the man running into the server room. She heard the shots ring out just as an arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her down. The sound of fighting were short lived before Bruce and Diggle both ran over to Felicity and Noah.

“Are you hit?” Diggle asked hurriedly. Bruce moved to the other side and pulled Noah away from Felicity to check for any blood on either of them.

“No, no!” Felicity cried out and accepted Digg’s hand in order to pull herself up and check back on the screens that she and Noah were working on. “No, no, no, no, no.”

“Oh no,” She breathed out as Zatanna ran into the server room belatedly.

“What’s happening?” Bruce and Oliver asked at the same time once Digg motioned Bruce away from Kuttler, who had been hit in the shoulder.

“We got every nuke,” Felicity swallowed thickly and looked between Oliver and Bruce. “Except one. We lost one. It’s in the air. Headed straight for Monument Point.”

*

“The bullet went through, but I need you to hold still,” Diggle gruffly ordered Noah. 

“I think we have more important concerns, such as preventing another launch,” Noah reasoned, for once voicing Felicity’s exact train of thought.

“I thought you two stopped Rubicon.” Zatanna looked between Felicity and her father.

“Rubicon knows the missiles didn’t launch,” Noah explained as Digg continued dressing his wound. “Keeps trying to send launch codes.”

“Which we have to override manually, one by one.” Felicity continued.

“Like whack-a-mole,” Digg reflected, trying to make the situation a tad lighter.

Felicity shot him a wry smile before turning back to her computer. “Except we don’t get a stuffed animal if we win.”

“Is it true?” Lyla asked, out of breath as she jogged into the room. Felicity started to turned before Bruce tapped her screen to keep her focused and answered Lyla himself.

“It’s enroute to Monument Point.” He informed her.

“Can you override?” Lyla asked Felicity.

“That is what I’m trying to do while Noah,” Felicity ignored his irritated sigh--either at Diggle’s helicopter nursing, the pain in his arm, or Felicity’s use of his first name--and continued. “Keeps the missiles in their silos.”

Lyla nodded as she processed. “We need to start evacuations. There’s not enough time to get everyone out.” She stepped away from the group as everyone turned to look at her hopelessly and grabbed her phone. “This is ARGUS director Lyla Michaels. I’m reporting an end time event. Target is Monument Point.”

“Felicity--” Oliver started.

“I’m trying to hack their navigation systems.” Felicity reported before her phone started beeping and vibrating.

“What’s that?” Zatanna asked.

“Another hit in the lehigh line activity algorithm I set up. I cross referenced it with news reports and--” Felicity looked at the screen on her phone once dismissively before doing a double take. “The mayor’s office just evacuated City Hall due to a gas leak.”

“Why would Ruve Darhk run for mayor of a city she wants to destroy?” Bruce reflected and looked between Queen and Diggle. 

“To gain access to City Hall for this exact moment.” Oliver answered. “The Nexus Chamber must be beneath that building.”

“If he’s hiding where he should be hiding to absorb the power of a nuke attack,” Digg finished.

“Zatanna, Green Arrow, you two go check it out. Spartan, stay with them but keep at a distance.” Batman ordered.

“Why aren’t you coming?” Zatanna asked.

“Because we can’t deliver all of our star pieces at once,” Noah answered for Bruce.

Oliver nodded and looked back at Felicity. “You need to divert that missile.”

“You are lucky that I’m too busy to come up with a witty response to that right now.” Felicity breathed out, not a single falter in her typing.

*

“Got it. Mostly,” Noah declared.

“What?” Lyla asked.

“I sent the remaining launch algorithms into an infinite loop. Should buy the world twenty-four hours. Give or take.” Noah sighed and hung his head.

“What about the nuke?” Bruce asked Felicity, who looked to be on the verge of snapping.

“It’s...stubborn,” Felicity admitted. “There’s a reason why these things were designed to be impossible to move off course...which is why I have to move Monument Point, instead.” Felicity’s voice got lower as she hatched an idea. 

“GPS realignment,” Noah smirked down at his daughter.

“What do you mean?” Lyla asked.

“As a prank, I once relocated a GPS satellite. Everyone on the Eastern seaboard thought they were twenty miles west of their actual location.” Felicity admitted, and if it wasn’t the end of the world, she might’ve laughed at the expression on Lyla’s face.

“Do that to the missile and you’ll avoid a direct hit.” Noah’s voice changed from hopeless to proud. 

Felicity began typing furiously once again and Bruce watched as the name of the town on the screen changed to Havenrock. 

*

“Direct hit on Havenrock.” Lyla reported. “Maximum yield.”

“How many casualities?” Felicity asked without looking away from her screen.

“Felicity--” Bruce started, his tone low and concerned.

“How many?” Felicity turned to Lyla, who seemed to understand.

“Tens of thousands.” She breathed out, watching the younger woman clench her jaw and look away. “Monument Point would’ve been a couple million, Felicity.”

Felicity stared at her screen for a beat for turning on her heel and leaving the server room. Bruce looked over at Lyla, who gave him a short nod, before following after her.

He found her outside of the building, back against the outside wall and staring at her hands like she didn’t recognize them.

Wordlessly, Bruce stood next to her and took one of her hands, closing his fingers in between hers--two pieces of a puzzle fitted perfectly together. Felicity startled at the first feel of his hand, but quickly she latched onto the contact. Her body began to shake uncontrollably as she leaned into Bruce, but she refused to let the tears in her eyes fall.

Bruce bit down hard on his bottom lip and held her hand tightly, hoping to find some strength that he could give her. Letting go of her hand, he pulled her to his chest and felt her arms wind around his waist, hands gripping the back of his costume under the cape.

“I’m a murderer.” She whimpered.

“No,” Bruce shook his head and held her impossibly closer. “You made a tough call and you saved people.”

“I can’t do this anymore.” Felicity sobbed, tears finally escaping into freedom as they rolled down her cheeks. “I can’t- I can’t. I can’t. After- after this, I’m done. I’m done with this world, this life. I can’t walk down this path anymore, I’ll just lose myself. I don’t want to do this anymore.”

Bruce held her to him and listened with a heart that was steadily breaking at the amount of pain in her voice.

“I can’t watch the people I love die like this,” Felicity whispered against Bruce’s neck. It was almost enough to break Bruce’s entire resolve right then and there.

“I’m sorry,” He breathed out, curling around her more tightly.

“Me too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so this is the end of my writing dump before my hiatus. hope you all enjoyed this.

**Author's Note:**

> Go follow me on social media:
> 
> [see wally_birb for pretty pictures](http://www.instagram.com/wally_birb/)
> 
> [see alpha-whale for snark in spades](http://www.alpha-whale.tumblr.com)


End file.
